


It's Dr.Mills to you

by Mwood25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Doctors, F/M, Humor, OQPromptParty, OQPromptParty2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwood25/pseuds/Mwood25
Summary: Written for OQPromptParty2019Prompts:36. Spilled wine/ coffee68. An adaption to "I didn't know you speak..."117. OQ modern AU with no magic162. Regina talks to Robin for the first timeWhen the newly transferred head of trauma makes a poor attempt to flirt with the infamous head of cardio, he may just find out how she acquired her nickname the Evil Queen.





	It's Dr.Mills to you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my own mistakes- I am new to this game so please be kind.

‘Chica, hola. Cómo estás?’ 

She bristles. Did some man seriously just ask her how she was in… _Spanish _? After the disaster of a morning she’s already had- the downtown traffic in LA making her late and consequently, in her rush trying to get to work in time for the morning hand over, spilling the remainder of her Starbucks right down the front of her new cream coloured Burberry trench coat, she really does not have the time or patience for this right now.__

____

‘Is there any specific reason you are attempting to converse with me, and poorly I might add, in a foreign language? Or did you catch the wrong flight at the airport?’ she smartly replies. Side eyeing him as she keeps her focus on filling out her patients’ chart. She’s behind and running on 5 hours sleep minus her usual morning coffee so, as much as some may be inclined to disagree, she has much more pressing things to be getting on with than letting down some British accented man gently.

‘Ah... urm... well your Latina, correct?’ 

‘In part.’ Having still not lifted her head to fully acknowledge him she continues with ‘I’m also part Puerto Rican, Italian, Sicilian and American. It doesn’t mean I routinely switch between their native languages when conversing with strangers.’

‘Ahh... yeah... well I suppose that was rather silly of me.’ And _yes _, she thinks, _it was _. However, at the very least he has the good sense to sound equal parts chased and embarrassed for wasting her time like this. Even so, as she finishes up with this last chart that needs to be overseen, beginning to sign it off with her name at the bottom left corner, she’s rather short with him as she primly states that____

_____ _

‘Actually that would be putting it kindly; frankly I find that your attempt at a chat up line leaves much to be desired’- she’s never been known for her overly kind bedside manner anyway so why start now?

He scoffs and an overly dramatic ‘Oh, m’lady you wound me’ reaches her ears.

She doesn’t miss a beat and a sly smirk makes its way onto her face as she asks ‘Was it fatal?’ just as she’s flipping her folder closed so she can finally face this man whose intent on pestering her, hoping that leveling him with one of her glares following that snide remark will get him to leave her alone so she can get on with her work.

She slowly swivels her desk chair in his direction and glares up at him but, as she properly lays eyes on this man, her face falters slightly because she can’t help but be taken aback to find that he’s, well… dare she admit it, actually quite handsome. He has a strong jaw covered with a short smattering of hair creating a dusty blonde beard, defined cheekbones and a short but deliciously thick covering of dirty blonde hair that she’d just _love _to rake her fingers through. Naturally this only adds to her annoyance because now he’s not only _annoying _her, but he’s also _annoyingly _handsome, and well, as if that’s not enough; the smug grin plastered on his face makes her think that if she’d have to wager on it, she’d say that he is likely already very aware of the fact she’s unconsciously checking him out. She’s quick to mold her face into a look of mild irritation praying to the gods he didn’t notice her slight floundering. Regina Mills does not flounder.______

__

__

_____ _

__

The mirth she sees dancing in those blue eyes of his as he assures her that ‘No, sorry to disappoint but it’s just a bit of a bruised ego. Nothing too serious’ lets her know that he’s aware of the effect he thinks his good looks have on women, her included.

_Oh, for god sake Regina pull yourself together, you are not some lusting teenager _she thinks, painfully aware that she sounds disturbingly like her mother right now, however, her criticisms are still true, and she can’t have that, so she aims to actually knock him down a peg or two by saying ‘shame, well... lucky for you I’m sure there’s an abundance of silly little doctors and nurses running around here that you’ll have no problem convincing to kiss better your ego, however, I am most certainly not one of them, so I suggest you move along elsewhere.’ When he makes no move to go and looks more amused than anything she huffs, grabs and begins going through the pile of blood test results she still needs to check before she can begin her consultations for the day. Still, he just stands there and continues to watch her with that grin plastered across his face slowly growing.__

____

____

She can feel him watching her and it’s grating on her last nerve so before her patience really does waver too thin, she attempts to dismiss him again with an absent-minded wave of her hand and a ‘have a good day.’ But her efforts are in vain as he doesn’t seem the least bit bothered or like he’s about to move anytime soon and- _well this is getting ridiculous isn’t it _, but just as she’s about to snap and ask him what the hell he’s even staring at, he smugly says__

____

____

‘so, you find me attractive.’ And it’s not a question but more a statement that completely blindsides Regina leaving her with her mouth hanging slightly open as she snaps her head up to stare at him while her words die in her throat.

‘What?’ she flusters.

‘You said I’d have no trouble finding some other woman to kiss better the wounds you’ve inflicted on my ego, that must mean you think I’m at the very least, a good-looking English man.’ And there it is again, that irritatingly smug grin on his face.

She indignantly tells him that ‘That’s quite the jump you’ve made’ and points out to him that she never said that he was good looking.

‘Not in so many words, no, but you didn’t have to. Actions speak louder than words after all.’

‘Oh?’ and well she can tell he’s teasing her but now she’s also just a little bit confused as to how this stranger thinks he knows her so well, so she asks him ‘please tell, what precisely about my actions have suggested to you that your presence isn’t entirely unwanted?’

‘Well... for starters, you wouldn’t still be talking to me if it wasn’t. I’m guessing that the Evil Queen moniker wasn’t awarded to you for your tolerant and kind nature after all.’ She can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corner of her lips at the use of what she likes to think of as her well-earned nickname here at the hospital, and well, who can blame her if she offers up a slightly flirtatious

‘So you’ve heard of me?’ in return because he is devilishly handsome, and she is only human.

‘Your reputation proceeds you m’lady.’

‘And you still thought it wise to pester me? Well, you’re either entirely brave or incredibly stupid, I haven’t quite decided yet.’

‘You forgot ruggedly handsome’ he’s quick to add and that has the small smile that graces her lips beginning to grow until she catches herself and points out 

‘Don’t you have somewhere to be Mr…?’

‘Locksley. And its Dr actually.’ Handsome _and _cleaver she thinks and well that’s… that’s just great and right, yes, uhhh… she’s going to need to get this man out of her sights before she makes an even bigger fool of herself.__

____

____

‘Right. Yes, well then...Dr. Locksley, I’m sure you understand how busy I am and have somewhere of your own to be so if you’ll excuse me I-’ 

‘-one second’ he quickly interjects as she goes to spin her chair away from him to face her desk again.

It’s almost comical the way she sounds childlike as she pauses her actions and whines out a ‘what could it possibly be now?’

‘Sorry I honestly didn’t intend to keep you this long it’s just that you’re actually refreshing to talk to and I just transferred here. I’ve come over from London and was just looking to make introductions to my new colleagues.’

‘Tell me you don’t work here’ she half pleads half hopes. She can already tell this man is trouble.

‘Well, as of now I do, today is my first day. I’ve been brought in to head the new trauma department.’

‘And you’ve already proven to be a pain in my side’ she can’t help but jest, narrowing her eyes at him while doing a poor job of concealing how untrue that statement truly is.

He takes it on the chin, winking as he says, ‘Good thing were both doctors then, that’s easily treatable’. Then he smiles warmly at her, saying that ‘actually m’lady, I think we’ll get along quite nicely.’

She smirks as she warns in a tone that helped her achieve her Evil Queen title ‘just… don’t get in my way.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it’ he chuckles. ‘I’ll see you around m’lady’

_Hmm ‘m’lady’ _, I quite like it she thinks, but just to remind him that it’s the double board-certified head of cardiothoracic surgery that he’s dealing with, and, around here, despite him having certain good looks and devilish English charms she’s still very much top dog she points out that ‘It’s Mills. Dr.Mills to you.’__

____

____

‘Alright, see you around _Dr. Mills _’ he offers, putting emphasis on her proper title as he turns to leave. But now as she admires the tight fit of his trousers as he walks away, she can’t help but think of anything other than how much of a bad idea that was because her stomach just rolled at the sound of her name being spoken in that damn sexy British accent, and yes she thinks, Dr. Locksley _definitely _means trouble.____


End file.
